This is a study of "resilient" children of affectively ill parents. They are who, despite high risk conditions of both genetic and environmental origins show high levels of adaptive behavior. The objectives are to (a) identify variables in child characteristics and interpersonal relationships that distinguish these children from children with similar risks who develop serious problems; and (b) determine the stability of their adaptations, as well as the turning points in their developmental trajectories. Children were identified from the longitudinal sample who are especially at high risk: having two affectively ill parents, a family-history of affective illness, family conditions characterized by chaos and multiple stress. The children who were functioning well (based on multiple criteria) in late childhood or adolescence are being investigated through standard case studies, using the battery of measures obtained prospectively, beginning in early childhood. Their histories are compared with the histories of children of similar high risk who have developed serious problems.